


Conversion

by gladdecease



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender/Sex Changes, Community: comment_fic, Episode: s04e16 On the Head of a Pin, F/M, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-30
Updated: 2010-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-14 05:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uriel attempts to convince Castiel to join her side in this battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversion

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/58793.html?thread=14077353#t14077353) in response to [emerald_embers](http://emerald_embers.livejournal.com)'s prompt: SPN, female!Uriel/Castiel, taking the 'seduction' part of conversion a little more literally.

Castiel is looking at [Uriel](http://blog.nj.com/entertainment_impact_tv/2009/06/large_pushing-daisies-water-power.jpg) with a wide-eyed, sad look that she would almost call betrayed.

"You," he says.

It seems redundant; he must have noticed the Enochian blade she carries. But she still respects her brother enough to reply. Smiling sadly, she says, "I'm afraid so."

He accuses her of further crimes, which are hers only in that she did them. This is not a crime - this is right. Angels too cowardly to stand up for themselves are dead, and the filth of this world have been blamed and punished in the process. If it weren't for this mess with Alastair, Dean Winchester, and Castiel, her plans would be going perfectly.

"You should have gone on happily scapegoating the demons," she adds, annoyed. "It would have been much easier that way."

"Easier for what," he asks, "for you to continue murdering our brothers?"

Shaking her vessel's head, she says, "I don't murder, Castiel. My work is conversion." He frowns, and she steps towards him, smiling congenially. Carefully. Her every move has been calculated, but this was always a weak point in her plan. Castiel has always been an uncertain quality, more so since Dean Winchester. "How long have we waited here?" she asks gently. "How long have we played this game by rules that make no sense?"

Castiel's expression doesn't change. "It is our father's world, Uriel."

She scoffs before he can finish the sentence. "Our father? He stopped being that, if he ever was, the moment he created _them_." She holds out her vessel's hands, looks down at them with disgust on her face. "Humanity, his _favorites_. This whining, puking larva."

"Are you trying to convert me?"

Stepping closer, she lowers her eyes in a way that flatters her vessel's appearance. "I wanted you to _join_ me," she says, taking one of Castiel's hands in hers. He stares at the point of contact blankly, before looking up at her eyes. Glancing up at him through her vessel's eyelashes, she says, "I still do." She leans closer, tilting her vessel's face to line up with Castiel's, noses brushing. Her voice is feather-light as she continues. "With you, we can be powerful enough to..."

Castiel's gaze is not on her eyes or hands any longer. "To?"

Vessel's lips brush vessel's lips. Castiel inhales sharply through his nose, and Uriel feels like laughing. Victory has never tasted so sweet. She whispers her goal against his lips.

In retrospect (during the little time she has left), she probably should have seen that punch to the side of the head coming.


End file.
